


brooklyn, brooklyn take me in

by particularlyexistence



Series: FirstPrince Multimedia [3]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Embedded Images, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particularlyexistence/pseuds/particularlyexistence
Summary: BROOKLYN, NY -- For several weeks there have been murmurs that Alex Claremont-Diaz, son of President Claremont, would be attending law school at New York University. There seems to be compelling evidence that not only is this true, but that Prince Henry of Wales will be joining him in the city. While we are unsure what the Prince will be doing in New York at this time, several residents have seen the pair wandering -- accompanied by security of course. Public records show that Prince Henry recently purchased a brownstone in the area and there have been whispers from both camps that the pair are planning a move to the city.





	brooklyn, brooklyn take me in

**Author's Note:**

> here's this silly, rambling bit of fluff that just kind of happened 
> 
> and then i googled "couple holding hands" and it gave me the perfect picture for the instagram post so.
> 
> unbeta'd

**Are the Prince of Wales and the First Son of the United States Moving to Brooklyn?**

**BROOKLYN, NY -- ** For several weeks there have been murmurs that Alex Claremont-Diaz, son of President Claremont, would be attending law school at New York University. There seems to be compelling evidence that not only is _ this _true, but that Prince Henry of Wales will be joining him in the city. While we are unsure what the Prince will be doing in New York at this time, several residents have seen the pair wandering -- accompanied by security of course. Public records show that Prince Henry recently purchased a brownstone in the area and there have been whispers from both camps that the pair are planning a move to the city. 

—

Alex laughed as he closed the article that June had sent him. I mean. They weren’t _ wrong _ , really. It was just that Alex and Henry had already made the move to the brownstone — along with David, of course. And, obviously, there was an abundance of PPOs and Secret Service staying in the basement and neighboring apartment but this was _ their _home. This was a place that wasn’t furnished and influenced by people long deceased — it had Henry’s favorite teas in the kitchen, Alex’s textbooks spread on the table, a framed photo of the Han & Leia memorial on the wall in the foyer. 

Henry looked up from the paperwork he was looking over and raised an eyebrow, curious about what had Alex laughing so suddenly. Alex stood, walking over to where Henry sat and leaned down, pressing a soft, smiling kiss against his mouth.

“Apparently we’re planning a move to Brooklyn,” he said wryly, bumping their noses together playfully, “I wonder where they got that ridiculous idea.”

Henry snorted then, scratching fondly at David’s head as he put the paperwork on the desk in front of him. After the papers were successfully settled, he leaned up and kissed Alex. This kiss was a little harder than the one Alex had given him and Alex hummed contentedly against his mouth. 

“No idea,” Henry said, voice flat, “Just last week the gossip columns were claiming that we weren’t getting along.” He rolled his eyes, though the corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement.

Alex grabbed Henry’s hand then, tugging him into a standing position and pulling him towards their living room. He sat on the couch, pulling Henry down beside him and fumbling for his phone. “Let’s give them something to talk about.”

—

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@saltandpepperbox](https://saltandpepperbox.tumblr.com)


End file.
